Alone and Afraid
by Misery Severity
Summary: Scootaloo's father came home drunk one night and brutally abused her mother to death. After witnessing the tragedy right into her own home, she runs away to prevent herself from being sent away to a foster family. With nopony else around, Scootaloo is left all alone and homeless. Will somepony save her? Rainbow Dash x Scootaloo


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own MLP: FiM. Everything's copyrighted to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Alone and Afraid

(Scootaloo's POV)

I'm sitting right in the dark alley late at night. It's raining, I'm all drenched and freezing, and I have nowhere else to go. I'm lying down on my stomach on the cold ground with nothing to protect me from the rain. I'm literally sobbing my eyes out.

It's awful… just awful. I've lost everything. I lost my home, I lost my belongings, including my scooter—but most importantly, I lost my parents.

You may be wondering: how did this little Pegasus filly ended up homeless and orphaned? Well, to tell you all the truth, I'm not fully orphaned; although, my mother did died… and I really wish my father did. How did this happen, you ask? You're in for such a tragic story.

Ever since growing up, my father is nothing but a worthless badass. All he cared about is his whiskey and himself. He doesn't even have a job either. Aside with that, he's completely violent; everyday for no reason, he would beat the living crap out of me. Hitting me, throwing things at me, we scream "I hate you!" at each other, you know it. I don't even know what I do wrong. And what is the point of him having a wife and a filly if he's doesn't support us at all?

Not only he abuses me, he abuses my mother, too. She can't even fight back, she's too vulnerable. Every so often, whenever I see my parents together, there's no love in between them at all, just pure hatred in my dad and sadness in my mom. All he did is scream right into her face and then beat her to the floor until she cries in pain. It was horrifying.

All she did is nothing but to stay in her bedroom, sobbing onto her bed from the torture she went through, and taking drugs behind my back, such as pills and injections, to relief herself. I tried to talk her out of it, but what she did: she slammed the door right into my face. From behind the closed door, I can hear her sobbing hysterically. It was heartbreaking.

One night… one late, horrific, dreary night, there I was in my bedroom, trying to get some sleep. I was awakened by the sound of glass breaking. I was scared, though curious. Very quietly, I got out of bed and I walked down the stairs to follow where the sound was coming from. There… right there in the living room, were my parents—fighting again.

I stood aside the doorway to eavesdrop and avoid myself from being seen. I watched the fight; it was more intense than before. My parents were screaming louder than ever and this time, it got more physical than before.

"GET OFF MY BACK, YOU BITCH!" my dad yelled as he pushed my mom.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she cried, "DON'T YOU CARED ABOUT ANYPONY ELSE BESIDE YOURSELF?! WHAT ABOUT ME AND OUR DAUGHTER?! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO SCOOTALOO?!"

"SHUT UP!" he replied as he punched her, sending her down, hitting her head onto the edge of the coffee table, and then to the floor. I gasped. My mom was struggling to get up.

My dad continued to beat her with all the aggression and strength he has left and my mom persisted screaming to stop him. I watched it all. I was too terrified to go out there and stop my dad. The final step that he did: he grabbed hold onto her neck with his fore-hoof, and then bashed her head hard against the bottom wall.

I was shocked. The hole on the wall became visible and so did some of the bloodstains. Within seconds, my mom remained motionless while my dad just stood there, staring at her as he panted heavily.

"Mom!" I cried. She didn't respond. My father immediately turned around to face me.

"You there!" he pointed at me. "Go back to your room, this instant!"

I ignored him and ran straight to my mom. When I passed by him, I can smell whiskey from him. Obviously, he's drunk.

"Mommy? Mom?!" I tried to get a response from her by shaking her gently. Nothing. She wasn't breathing and I cannot feel her heartbeat. "Mom, please wake up!" I began to sob.

Right away, my dad got to me. He grabbed one of my wings and pulled me away by force from my mother… and I think you know the rest.

The next day, the police of Ponyville came. They arrested my father after hearing from the neighbors that they've heard some domestic violence going on in my house. They said he will be going to prison for a lifetime. The saddest news: there's nothing they can do to save my mother. The blow she received to her head caused a severe concussion—and she died.

The police and the Foal Protective Service even mentioned to me that they found a foster family for me—in a different city, away from Ponyville. That means… I cannot see my friends anymore. I may never see Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle again. I don't want that to happen.

Just when the Foal Protective Service were about to take me away, I ran off. I grabbed my helmet and scooter from the backyard and I rode away from them in a high speed while energetically flapping my wings, leaving everything else I own behind. I don't want to be taken away, so the only thing left for me to do is to run away from home.

For days, I've been wandering around throughout Ponyville and the outskirts, hiding away from the cops and the FPS. Sadly for me, on the fourth day of my escapade, I got mugged from my scooter by a group of bad colts. Now I have nothing to use to ride with. I had to painstakingly walk and it's not easy; I can't even fly either. I don't even know where I was going.

And that's how it all happened. No food, no shelter, nothing. It was devastating. Right now, I feel like I'm about to die right here in this alley. There's nopony else around, not even Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle. I've haven't seen them at all ever since my escape. I'm all alone… I'm really scared… I need somepony to save me…

As the rain became heavier and the cold wind became stronger, I felt suddenly ill. I began coughing nonstop, I'm feeling extremely weak—and then I blacked out.

* * *

"Hey, Scoot?" I heard a voice. It sounded familiar, though it's very soft. "Scoot, wake up."

I stirred in my sleep as I let out a soft moan. When I opened my eyes, I just realize that I'm no longer in the streets under the cold rain. Instead, the walls are whitish-blue, a bit similar to the clouds. Did I take my last breath and ended up in pony heaven? I don't know. The second my vision turned clear, I realize that I'm lying down in a soft, warm bed.

"Hey, you're awake now." The voice said in a soft voice. I looked to my side… and there she is—my idol. I gasped silently.

"Rainbow Dash," I said. I'm really astonished to see her, though I'm confused. She's sitting right beside the bed, facing towards me with a little smile on her face and her eyes looking slightly teary. "Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in my cloud-house in Cloudsdale." She answered.

Am I? I took a quick glance at the place. I can't believe it; I'm in the house of my hero. But why?

"How did you find me?" I asked her again.

"While I was taking a late night soar in the sky," Rainbow Dash began, "I saw something in the dark alley and I thought it was a lost, helpless filly. So when I flew down there to rescue her, I realized that little filly was you." Then, sadness appeared on her face. Strangely, I've never seen her look so sad before in my life; she's always so strong and fearless. RD continued, "I got so worried about you; you were literally freezing to death, so I decided to take you home to my place, to keep you safe."

I gasped again in more astonishment. I got saved by an angel—a loyal, heroic angel. "You… saved me."

"Yes, I did. But I'm curious. What were you doing out there in the cold?"

Her question made me depressed, but I want to tell her anyway. From the very beginning, I told her everything as I shed tears. Rainbow Dash let out a sympathetic expression. She understands what I've gone through; all the pain I've developed throughout my life with my abusive, alcoholic father and my submissive, drug-addict mother. From losing my parents to being taken away to a foster family away from Ponyville.

"Oh my…" she said. "That's awful. I am so sorry."

I sobbed, "I know. And now, I have nowhere else to go and I have nopony else to take care of me. My parents are gone and I'm—". I couldn't finish off, my weeping is uncontrollable. I cried right onto Rainbow's chest as she held onto me tight for comfort. I can feel one of her fore-hooves rubbing up and down on my back.

"Shh," she whispered, "there, there. It's okay, I'm here. You know I'm always here for you."

I picked my head up when I heard that statement and gazed at her as I wiped the tears off my eyes. I can see that she's smiling again with more sympathy. "Really?" I replied weakly.

"Of course, kid. After all, I offered myself to be your sister. Remember that time when we went on that camping trip with the girls? I saved you from the river while you were roaming around in the middle of the night."

I nodded at her. Of course, I can never forget that time; not only RD saved me from the waterfall, she also helped me overcome my fears after having nightmares from the ghost stories she told us. Yep, she's more than just a heroic Pegasus, she's my guardian angel.

"And afterwards," I finished off for her, "I asked you of I can be taken under your wing and you said yes."

Rainbow Dash then held up one of her wings and wraps it around me to pull me close into another comforting hug. "Exactly," she said. "And just now, after hearing your tragedy, I suddenly felt a much closer connection between us two. It's more than just friends actually, more like—we're truly sisters."

I sniffed. "You do?"

"Sure. Tell you what."

"What?" I pulled back a little to glance at her.

"Since you have nopony else around, how's about I become your new guardian?"

I let out an astounded grin. "You mean…"

"That's right," Rainbow finished off, "I'll take good care of you—lil' sis." She smiled.

Suddenly, I felt a dark cloud floating away from above my head when I smiled back. I may not be her biological sister, but still I'm really touched when she referred to me as "lil' sis". I embraced closely into her warmth.

"Oh my—that sounds wonderful! Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash!"

She lightly strokes my head. "Sure thing, Scoot." She responds.

Minutes after my bonding with—my new sister, I let out a soft yawn. Rainbow Dash gently broke off the hug.

"I'm going to let you go back to sleep. It's not even close to dawn yet anyway." the Pegasus whispered.

Carefully, she allows me to lay back down onto her bed. Afterwards, she climbs on, lies down on her side, and pulls me closer with her wing. I stared at her with my dozing eyes for the next few seconds.

"I love you—big sister." I whispered to her right before I close my eyes.

"Love you, too." She whispered back. Then, I felt a small kiss on my forehead.

Until the next morning, I fell asleep into the arms of my guardian angel. Finally, a somepony who will always be there for me whenever I'm in need. Somepony who will always protect me from danger. All of my demons have been chased down because of her.

Until the end of time, Rainbow Dash will remain my faithful guardian.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's not that good. Honestly, I've haven't been doing any writing lately, so I apologize about the boring and un-detailed plotline. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
